fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Amai Tabemono
Amai Tabemono is ththe lead Cure of the series Sweetheart Pretty Cure. Amai is polite, kind and pleasant. Amai's pretty cure alter ego is Cure Amai, the cure of candy whose theme colour dark blue. Her catchphrase "Sweet!" History Appearance As Amai she has skin between pale and dark, she has a black hair that pass her hips, straight bangs and are worn with a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has Light Green eyes. Her casualties outfits consists into a dress similar with a waitress, black and blue, with long socks striped with a pink ribbon on her waist and a pink bow on the back of her waist. As Cure Amai, her skin still is the same, her hair is dark blue hair and is a Twintail that is held is tied up in pink scrunchies with two small pink bow. She wears a dark blue-colored sailor suit, with a hot pink bow on her chest, on her waist has a pink ribbon with a pink bow on the left side. She use white gloves with a hot pink ribbon and use hot pink par of knee high boots. Personality Amai is the Hisako's best friend, she is polite, kind and pleasant, Amai loves to help everyone and have friends everywhere she meet Take in human form then she developed a huge crush on him. Relationships Cure Amai Cure Amai (キュア甘い Kyua Amai) is Amai's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transform into Cure Amai along with Hisako, Amai transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Make-Up Attacks |-|Finishers= Candy Arrow Attack-this is the second Purification attack of Cure Amai. To perform this attack she need of her Love Arrow and her Lovell. Double Exesplosion-This is the first purification attack use by Cure Amai along with Cure Hime. To perform this attack they need of they respective Lovell. Trinity Passionate-This is the third purification attack use by Cure Amai along with Cure Hime and Cure Luna. To perform this attack they need of they Lovell. Quartet Harmony-Quartet Harmony is the fourth purification attack use by Cure Amai along with Cure Hime, Cure Luna and Cure Courage. To perform this attack they need of they Lovell. |-|Sub-attacks= Candy Rain:first Sub-Attack Cotton Candy attack:second Sub-Attack Candy arrows:third Sub-Attack Etymology Amai:Sweet Tabemono:Tabemono (食べ物) means food Songs Trivia *Cure Amai is the second Cure after Cure Princess to have blue as theme colour and use twintails. *Amai is the first to fell in love with a fairy, preceded by Yumehara Nozomi and Akimoto Komachi and follow by Hisako Himemiya, that is her teammate. *Cure Amai is the third lead cure after Cure Black and Cure Lovely to not have pink as theme colour. *Cure Amai is the first cure to have blue as main colour. *Cure Amai is the fifth after Cure Aqua Cure Rosetta, Cure Felice and Cure Taiyo to has a no English name. **However,Cure Amai is the second after Cure Taiyo to have a Japanese name. *Cure Amai is the first blue cure to have hot pink as sub color. *Amai is the first to have two colors of hair at her civilian form. *Amai is the first cure with black hair to have light green eyes. Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Cures Category:Cures Category:Dark Blue Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure